The Morning After
by Yukari Rin
Summary: DeiSasoTayu oneshot written as a Christmas gift for .let.me.cry. Set in the universe of Oshima High, an AU Naruto roleplay on livejournal.


**Title:** "The Morning After"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** DeiSasoTayu  
**Rating:** T, for some swearing near the end  
**Notes:** The fabulous Morgan, the Tayuya and Sasori to my Deidara, requested this as her Christmas present. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to, and I apologize if there isn't really enough DeiSaso in it. Set sometime in Iwa in the Oshima High (_Naruto_ role play community on livejournal) universe.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"**The Morning After"**

When Deidara woke, he thought the fire he saw in front of his closed lids was the sun. He slowly opened his eyes to find that it wasn't the red of gas flames, but a shock of red hair. He groaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut, laying his head back down on the makeshift pillow he had fashioned out of the hood of his sweatshirt. He opened his eyes again.

No mistaking it, it was Sasori's hair. He had been breathing on the back of Sasori's neck, and wondered if his friend could feel it in his sleep. He yawned and pushed himself up, looking for the redheaded female.

Tayuya was sleeping on Sasori's other side, curled up on her side in the fetal position and shivering lightly. The large blanket the three had shared during the night had been bunched up around Sasori's knees. Deidara reached over to try and pull it up her shoulders, and snuck a glance at Sasori's face. Sasori was facing the west, and the hollowed features of his face were shadowed even has his hair glowed in the early morning sun.

He was watching Tayuya twitch, blinking many times less than a normal person. He wore no expression on his face as he watched Tayuya, simply continued watching her, feeling his male friend's gaze upon him. "She only just started shivering," he spoke softly in answer to the question he knew his friend was going to ask.

Deidara looked at her again, brows furrowing. He wasn't entirely sure if she was shivering from being cold or if her dreams were disturbing her. She jerked violently and Deidara leaned forward as if to touch her.

Sasori grabbed his wrist with a speed Deidara hadn't thought his friend could possess. He said nothing and continued to watch the girl. Her arms were bare, and the thin straps of her tank top dug into her shoulders. Her long red hair had been tied in a loose braid the previous night (by Deidara.

"You're such a girl," she had mumbled as she scooted closer to him as Sasori tried not to look too obvious as he watch Deidara's fingers move with a sculptor's deftness.) and several locks had fallen out during the night as she slept.

"Let her sleep."

Deidara raised a brow and felt the right corner of his mouth pull downward. "But if she's not sleeping well, yeah-"

Sasori slowly moved his gaze from Tayuya's back to meet his friend's eyes. They were still shadowed, but the iris of his right eye briefly reflected the light before he lowered his head against the ray. "A little shivering won't hurt her, Deidara."

The blond let his breath out through his nose and watched as the time between and length of her trembling slowed. She shook her head and tried to bury her face in the inside of her elbow. A quiet whimper escaped her lips.

Deidara swallowed. "Sasori..." The redheaded male released his wrist and sat up, still intently watching Tayuya. Deidara leaned over a bit more and held his hand aver her knees. "Tayuya, yeah..."

She made no sign of waking, even as he gently laid his hand on her knee, the bare skin cool from the late summer night air.

Sasori placed his palm on the bare skin below the base of her neck.

Tayuya pushed her back down to the ground and threw her right arm up, but Sasori easily caught her thin forearm in his hand. She spun her head around to look at the boys, eyes wild like a feral animal's. After a moment (where the only thing Deidara could feel was his heart racing), she sighed and pulled her arm free.

"Jesusfuck, Sasori. Good morning to you, too, asshole." He gave her a disinterested glance before pulling up the blanket and folding it. Tayuya's stomach growled loudly in the wide meadow and she looked away, over the tall grass to Deidara's home. "Let's get something to eat, I'm fucking starving."

She pushed herself off of the blanket they had fallen asleep on while stargazing and began stomping her way to the large house. Sasori finished folding the blanket they had shared before smacking it into his friend's chest and following Tayuya. Deidara watched them with a half smile and tucked the blanket under his arm, crouching for the one they had slept on. He shook it out quickly as Tayuya's voice drifted back to him (something about being so goddamned slow) and caught up to Sasori who had waited for him halfway up the path.


End file.
